Die with Me
by ProcrastinatingWithADirtyMind
Summary: When Ayase attracts the attention of one of the most feared man in Tokyo the small blonde finds himself in the midst of a long family feud between brothers.  making this up, havent read the manga - is there a manga?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Okane ga Nai, nor do I own the characters, but I wish I did. There will be Yaoi and violence – I hope :)! Haha.**

**God I tried to be so serious with that little A/N, not working for me, aye.**

**Ayase POV**

The chains restrained my arms and the bruising from the cold metal made the fear in me rise. I tried to pull my shaking arms from the restraints once more but to no avail. I could hear the men in the other room talking in hushed tones, this frightened me even more than when I had been abducted five days ago.

Or I think it was five days ago, I've lost track now.

The door cracks open and my head shoots up painfully, I groan through the pain of my aching body as I watch two men step into the dimly lit room they are holding me in. I peer up through my long lashes at the sadistic smirks on the weather worn faces of my kidnappers.

"We are going on a little trip pet." Sneers one of them as the other laughs harshly. Before I can jerk away the man who had laughed stabs me with a syringe, my arm aches after I am shot full of the liquid and the needle is removed.

The pain breaks through me and I cry, sobs shaking every part of me. The men around me laugh, the world begins to swirl and soon I see double. Until the world falls away.

Everything turns black, I shudder.

XOXOXOX

I wake up to sterile white walls and a beeping noise in my ear. Around me doctors hurry and nurses get operating equipment ready, I flick my eyes to a window close by and see a familiar face. Tears well up in my eyes as I stare at Kanou-san, he puts a hand to the glass as he tries to keep from crying himself.

"We need to hurry!" Says a nurse as she hurries around, I'm not sure what has happened and I'm becoming worried. A machine is near me in seconds and a tube is being forced down my throat, I gag on it and try to push away the people telling me to keep still.

Kanou-san turns around and I feel the tears fall down my face. All different thoughts run through my head and I feel disgusting. I am consumed by these thoughts as an uncomfortable feeling runs through me. The tube is moving and I feel like my stomach is shrivelled up. **(If any of you have ever had your stomach pumped and this isn't right just tell me because I'm guessing.) **

XOXOXOX

I wake up, I'm still extremely sore all over and I feel empty. I turn over wincing in fierce pain; I have to blink a few times to clear the tears that encase my eyes and my world. Once my vision returns I can see a hunched over form in a chair near my bed.

"K-Kanou-san?" I whisper, my throat is scratchy and it stings as if I had drunk a cup of broken glass. Kanou-san's head shoots up; his eyes look sad but crazed at the same time. Not only is he sad but an anger is somewhere deep inside him.

XOXOXOX

**Kanou POV**

Ayase's small frame is completely engulfed by the several blankets the hospital placed on him. Everything is bland apart from the small blonde head poking out from the sheets; I can't help but feel the burn in the back of my throat as I stare down at the sickly pale Ayase.

I'm going to hunt down the people who did this.

I'm going to murder the monsters who did this.

A stirring came from the small man in the hospital bed, he rolls over and I feel my anger peek just before a small frail voice comes from my sick Ayase. As I look into the azure blue eyes of Ayase I try to hide all anger from the small man. "Are you ok Ayase?" I ask worriedly.

"H-hai." Ayase's voice is hoarse as his eyes begin to water. I use my thumb to wipe away the tears that are shed; Ayase holds my hand to his cold skin as he begins to weep openly.

I will definitely kill the people who destroyed my Ayase.

**Haha okay guys, I hoped you liked this. I know it's short but I was bored and I wanted to write a fan fiction. I know there wasn't any yaoi or violence but I'll make sure to put some in in like other chapters if I continue this. Tell me if it's good enough to continue.**

**See ya guys :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanna hear a joke about a bird? No…well that's just Hawkward! Haha I know how childish that was; I'm just in a cheesy mood :)**

**Oh I know how first chapters always have to introduce like almost everyone in the story, but while writing the summary I actually had a good idea…so yes I have my OC in this. And despite me not owning Okane ga Nai I do own my made up characters!**

**Goro POV **

I flick my eyes around the lobby of the hotel I am staying at, nothing much is happening; actually it's quite boring. Some people are just hanging around, waiting for loved ones or waiting for a cab to pick them up, others are just coming from rooms or going back to them.

I sit in a chair facing a window that looks out onto a quiet back road, it's becoming night. The sun disappearing and the lights flickering on. I put my hand up to the cigarette I placed in my mouth; I take a quick drag before crushing the almost used cigarette in an ash tray.

I look up; turn my head to see if the person I am waiting for is coming. The fucking idiots is twenty minutes late. I had paid a hefty price for my merchandise and now they aren't showing up, if they even knew what sort of pain I could inflict on someone they wouldn't defy my orders.

Where are those two idiots with my blonde half Japanese boy?

After seeing the blonde at a restaurant I needed him, even if he had been accompanied by Kanou Somuku. _'I will pay any price just to have that boy for a night.' _Was the only thought while watching the small blonde smile and talk.

But now my wishes aren't being granted.

And I'll kill the people who disobey me.

My phone begins to ring, and once I recognise the number I hit TALK and begin the death threats. But before I could even think of a non-hollow threat a quietened voice is speaking. "Sir…we lost the boy…" Was all I could make out from the hurried words of the idiot on the other end.

"What do you mean 'lost the boy!'" I almost shout into the phone as my anger peaks.

"Well…we were confronted by someone on the way here and the next thing we know is…well we can't remember because we just woke up, Sir." I can't believe this is happening; it was absolutely stupid what could come of hiring others to do your dirty work.

"I don't care what the hell you do just get him back! Or I'll be after your throats, you got that?" I growl into the phone before hanging up on the idiots.

XOXOX

**Ayase POV**

Kanou-san picks me up right when we step in the door; he hurries to the bedroom where he places me in bed. I'm exhausted and drained, I'm hungry and thirsty and anything else that could weaken you.

Kanou-sans fingers run through my hair absentmindedly, he isn't looking at me though. He stares down at his phone, hitting buttons before turning away. He walks out of the room, but before he leaves his voices breaks the silence. "Are you hungry?" I nod as I stare at him.

He nods back and then steps out of the room, closing the door almost silently. I lay my head down, a headache starting in the middle of my eyes. I touch my blonde locks trying to capture the heat Kanou-sans body brought me. I roll over hugging myself, the place where I had been stabbed with the syringe still hurts, but it's a numb pain. Almost as if it's not there.

Almost.

I finger the small band aid on the wound the syringe had made, I look at my right arm; bruises dotted the porcelain like skin and a few cuts scatter along my arm. A rather large wound is covered by a bandage; I touch the weird fabric like bandage.

_Why me?_

_Why?_

That's when the door opens, Kanou steps in holding a tray. A bowl and spoon are set neatly on the tray; I sit up and immediately regret it. My head spins and the world turns upside down. I try to grip the sheets of the bed but as soon as I try and do something I'm falling.

I hear a clatter and my eyes flick to Kanou-san as he drops the tray and hot soup spills everywhere. I crash to the floor in a daze, the world falling out from under me as black dots colour the edges of my vision.

"AYASE!" Shouts Kanou-san as his large strong hands grip me to him, I don't have the strength to do anything other than whimper with the pain. I can feel myself being lifted as Kanou-san places me back in bed. This time he places me in the middle so I'm not at risk of falling anymore.

"G-Gomen." I whisper into Kanou-sans chest. He pulls the blankets up around us and I snuggling closer into him.

"For what?" Comes the confused and worried reply. I curl my fingers around Kanou-sans shirt, I breathe in his scent and feel a little comfort.

"For making you go through the trouble of preparing that soup and then having surprised you and then making you drop it." I whisper looking up into Kanou-sans slitted brown eyes.

"That wasn't your fault Ayase." He says staring down at me in a loving way. I curl up into a ball and press myself to Kanou-sans hard chest. I can smell the soup now, it's a beefy sort of scent and it's the last thing I remember before letting the beautiful lull of sleep entice me.

**Kanou POV**

I watch Ayase sleep; I run my fingers through his soft golden locks. I unwrap my arms from around the small man and get up. I look down and can't supress the temptation to taste his pink lips.

I lean over Ayase, running my index finger over his pouted bottom lip. My face now millimetres from his, I'm inching closer but am almost scared out of my skin when my phone rings. I jump back a little; Ayase rolls over in his sleep.

"Moshi Moshi!" I say letting my annoyance seep through to my tone.

"Are you coming into work today boss?" Asks Misao Kuba. I can hear his brother in the background shuffling paper.

"No, I'll be staying home today." I hang up before Misao can answer, I watch Ayase for a little while longer before deciding to clean up the spilt soup.

XOXOX

I probably shouldn't have hung up on Misao; I needed to ask him to do something for me. I feel a little twinge of stupidity as I call back, "Hai?" It isn't Misao this time; it's his brother's monotone voice.

"Homare, I need you to do a little investigating on what happened with Ayase." I hear the muffle as Homare already tells his twin to do what I've asked.

"Ok boss." Is the answer before we both hang up. And as I begin to put my phone back into my pocket, the ringing begins.

"Hai?"

A gruff sounding voice comes from the phone, "I'll cut straight to the chase Somuku; I am willing to give you any amount of money anything you desire for the blonde, Ayase."

**Ok I hope this is satisfying :) Oh and Goro is the dude I made up, yup. Well, I'll continue if I get 3 reviews, oh and I'd love constructive criticism if you have any. Please! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanou POV**

I stared at the phone in my hand, trying to supress the sudden rise of hate and panic in me. It was useless and I found myself turning back to the door, slamming it open in the large bed amongst the mountains of sheets is my small sleeping Ayase.

I walk over to stand next to the bed, my hand running through his hair; I begin to let my fingers gently trail down the side of his cheek to then caress his perfect flawless head once more. I run the pad of my thumb along his bottom lip, slightly opening his mouth before leaning down to press me lips to his.

My tongue sliding into the heat and wetness.

I needed the reassurance that he was there, that he wasn't leaving. That no one, not even the person on the phone, could take him away from me. I move over the sleeping Ayase, releasing his mouth in the process. I open my eyes to find azure blue eyes staring up at me with surprise, I hadn't realised I had woken him.

I lean back a little, "Sumimasen" I whisper staring down at Ayase. His child like features softening, a small yet sad smile crossing his lips. I needed him, in that one moment I felt as if I'd die if I didn't have him.

I moved in, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Ayase tensed for the slightest of seconds before reacting slowly to the deepening kiss. I pressed myself onto the boy before gently sliding my tongue into his mouth again.

…**someone else can continue this because I can't. I'm not able to get ideas and I don't think I thought the plot over. I'll just stick to Ouran fanfics, and maybe Junjo Romantica. But yeah, someone can finish this if they feel like it. **

**I just gave you this little bit up the top, because I had wrote it before and last night I realised I just couldn't write this anymore and didn't feel like deleting this. Anyways, bye. **


	4. Soz AN  gonna continue by the way

**Okay, seeing as I just got a review telling me I needed to continue, I took it off 'Complete' and am now feeling obliged to continue. I'll try my hardest to remember what my idea was but if you guys cane I dunno give me some awesome ideas I know there isn't much to go on with (needs to read Die with Me) but it would be sweet as if ya help me :)**

**So yeah, HELP would be amazing. And also your IDEAS would be amazing. Soz for the asking for help at chapter 3.**


	5. authors note

A massive Authors Note:

I am truly sorry if you think after 2 years or 3 maybe I can't remember, that this is a new chapter when it's not. I am coming up to my final year of schooling, high schooling I mean, and I went back and I have read some of the reviews for my fan fictions, I have been struck with absolute guilt and sadness that I stopped writing, and that I left a lot of wonderful people without an end to a fanfiction or just up and left people I talked to via this site.

I will not post every week, and I might not be very consistent with the fanfictions I have going now, I will start and Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction or several most likely staring the ships ereri, eruri, winmin, jeanlevi, jeanmarco, whatever the ship name is for jean and eren and also a lot of other ships with Levi because I ship him with everyone.

If you have anymore questions, please private message me for my kik because I don't post that freely on the internet anymore and if you have my kik then I will get the message immediately, if you don't have/want kik then you can private message me on here, or on my tumblr as that is another immediate message to me. My tumblr is in my author's bio but I will have it here as well

procrastinatingwithadirtymind. tumblr. com

I am truly sorry that I have been absent for 2-3 years, and I am sorry that I will not be consistent in my postings but I plan to make what I write on here now good and well thought out apart from my previous sorts of fanfictions.

It has been so long since I have been on here that I can't remember how to upload shit.

Have a lovely day and I hope to get back with a new chapter soon.


End file.
